Forbidden
by Dae Uchiha
Summary: "Seandainya hati dapat memilih..."  Sakura, malaikat dari Fairy Land melaksanakan tugas di dunia manusia, menjaga nyawa seseorang dari Sasuke, setan dari Death Land yang terkenal dengan kekuatannya.  Mampukah gadis itu?


Summary:

"Seandainya hati dapat memilih..."

Sakura, malaikat dari Fairy Land melaksanakan tugas di dunia manusia, menjaga nyawa seseorang dari Sasuke, setan dari Death Land yang terkenal dengan kekuatannya.

Mampukah gadis itu?

Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto

Dae Uchiha present

Forbidden

A fanfiction dedicated to Fantasia Fanfiction Contest

©2011

Gadis itu duduk di sebuah kelopak mawar yang sangat besar, dengan kepala ditumpukan pada lututnya. Ia menghela napas pelan, kemudian mendongak memandang langit yang biru cerah. Langit memang selalu cerah di Fairy Land, negeri tempat keberadaan malaikat sepertinya. Sekalipun hujan, itu sama sekali tidak mengganggu, karen selain hujan yang selalu hanya rintik, rintik itu menyebarkan aroma sejuk dan wangi, seperti wangi bunga lavender.

"Kau harus pergi ke dunia manusia, Sakura, ada tugas yang harus kau selesaikan disana." Perkataan Tsunade-sama membuat gadis itu sedikit terenyak. Dunia manusia?

Ia sama sekali tak tahu tempat apa itu, dan dimana letaknya. Ia berpikir Fairy Land satu-satunya tempat di semesta ini. Tak ada tempat lain bernama dunia manusia, atau yang lainnya itu.

"Death Land akan mengirim satu utusannya untuk membunuh seorang manusia di tempat yang bernama Tokyo. Dan kau harus menyelamatkan manusia itu. Karena ia akan menjadi orang penting dari peradaban manusia."

Dan siapa yang berani menentang keputusan Tsunade-sama? Ratu sekaligus malaikat paling berkuasa di Fairy Land. Dan tentu saja, Tsunade-sama adalah orang yang yakin akan keputusannya. Jadi beliau yakin Sakura akan menjalankan tugas ini dengan baik, jika tidak ia tidak akan diberikan tugas seperti ini.

"Dan satu lagi, Sakura..."

Perkataan terakhir Tsunade membuat Sakura tercengang.

.

.

.

Pemuda itu duduk diam di atap sebuah gedung yang suram, mengabaikan kenyataan bahwa atap itu berada dalam ketinggian limabelas meter. Jika ia lengah sedikit saja―yang diyakininya tidak akan terjadi―maka ia akan terjun bebas dan langsung ambruk.

Ia mendengus menyadari kemungkinan itu tidak akan terjadi. Sepasang sayap kelam di punggungnya akan bersiaga jika hal itu terjadi.

"Kau harus pergi, Sasuke."

Wajah datar nan angkuh itu menatap Orochimaru, orang yang paling dihormati di Death Land karena kekuatannya.

"Kemana?"

"Ke dunia manusia."

Cowok itu mendesah keras. Cih, harus ke dunia manusia? "Aku tak ada urusan dengan manusia-manusia konyol itu," sahutnya datar.

"Ada. Kau harus membunuh salah satu dari mereka."

Sasuke melompat bangun dengan sekali gerakan. "Baik, katakan siapa namanya, akan kubunuh sekarang juga."

"Bukan sekarang. Kau butuh persiapan."

.

.

.

Tokyo, 13 Maret 2013

Sakura untuk pertama kalinya menjejakkan kaki di kota metropolitan itu. Menarik adalah satu dari sekian banyak kosakata yang ia temukan untuk kota Tokyo.

"Jangan cemas, tak ada perbedaan antara dunia manusia dan dunia kita. Mungkin hanya perbedaan fungsi kita dengan tugas yang dijalani manusia. Kau tak perlu takut bersikap tak wajar."

Perkataan Tsunade membuat gadis itu menghembuskan nafas lega. Ia tak perlu menyesuaikan diri. Dan Tsunade sudah mempersiapkan segalanya dengan baik, ia hanya harus menjalani kehidupan manusia dan melindungi orang itu, yang ternyata seorang cowok seusia dirinya. Kehidupan manusia berarti ia harus melakukan hal yang tidak disukainya―sekolah.

Ini hari pertamanya memasuki sekolah baru, Konoha High School.

.

.

.

Sasuke memandang gerbang sekolahnya dengan tatapan datar. Ia membenci hal ini, bergaul dan bersosialisasi dengan orang lain. Ia anti-sosial.

Dan seperti saat dimanapun ia berada, semua tatapan―khususnya para cewek―tertuju pada dirinya. Hal yang membuatnya risih.

Sasuke hanya cuek dan menatap gedung itu. Tak ada yang menarik, kecuali kenyataan kalau dunia manusia lebih cerah dan berwarna-warni dibandingkan dengan Death Land, dunia tempatnya tinggal selama ini. Dan entah kenapa ia bersyukur atas hal itu. Selama ini hal yang dilihatnya hanya monoton―berwarna hitam atau putih. Gedung-gedung, halte, bahkan pepohonan di Death Land benar-benar mencerminkan nama tempat itu sendiri. Aura kematian yang menusuk. Dan kenyataan ia berada di dunia yang cerah membuatnya senang.

"Hai," seorang gadis berambut merah menyapanya ragu.

Sasuke hanya menatap gadis itu dengan tatapan dingin. Seandainya tatapan bisa membekukan seseorang, gadis itu pasti sudah membeku sekarang.

Ternyata tinggal di dunia manusia tdak merubah sifat aslinya. Anti-sosial.

"Ehm, aku Karin, maaf jika aku sudah mengganggumu," cewek itu membungkuk cepat, kemudian berlari pergi. Sepertinya jatuh cinta sekaligus patah hati pada pandangan pertama.

Sasuke sama sekali tak berniat untuk meminta maaf, atau menyapa balik. Bukan urusannya. Ia melangkah masuk dengan percaya diri, seperti biasa.

Hanya ada satu nama di pikirannya sekarang, nama korban yang harus ia bunuh secepatnya.

Konohamaru.

.

.

.

Awal yang menyenangkan. Sakura langsung mendapat teman baru di sekolahnya yang terbilang mewah itu.

Sedangkan Sasuke... ia langsung mendapat banyak fansgirl yang membuatnya ingin membunuh mereka semua. Tapi itu tidak bisa ia lakukan, mengingat tugas penting yang sedang diembannya. Hormon feromon dalam tubuhnya memang terlalu kuat untuk manusia biasa, salah satu alasan ia dikelilingi banyak cewek, selain karena wajahnya yang jauh diatas rata-rata. Hormon yang berguna jika ia sedang ingin membunuh manusia, tapi tidak untuk keadaan seperti ini.

Sekolah usai begitu cepat bagi mereka berdua.

Adegan yang klise.

Mereka berjalan berlawanan arah, Sasuke datang dari koridor sebelah kiri dan Sakura sebelah kanan.

Dan mereka berpapasan. Satu detik yang singkat, namun berarti. Aura malaikat Sakura seketika menolak aura iblis yang menguar dari tubuh Sasuke. Benteng pertahanan gadis itu langsung siaga satu.

Begitu pula Sasuke. Aura kebaikan yang dipancarkan Sakura direspon dalam bentuk siaga oleh Sasuke.

Langkah mereka berhenti, bersamaan dengan memudarnya dunia disekitar mereka.

Sakura menatap Sasuke yang balas menatapnya tajam.

Onyx Sasuke menatap gadis itu tajam, seolah bisa membeberkan rahasia Sakura sekecil apapun itu. Pikirannya menolak keberadaan Sakura, mengganggapnya sebagai rival abadi. Namun, kenapa hatinya memberontak?

Emerald itu juga sedang menatap mata kelam milik seorang cowok berambut raven yang sedang menatapnya tajam. Hatinya terasa hangat, walau aura menusuk sang pemilik mencoba merasuki tubuhnya.

Keduanya sadar, mereka telah mengalami sesuatu.

Forbidden love...

.

.

.

"Hai teme! Apa kabar? Sebegitu sibukkah dirimu sampai tak bisa menghubungi kami?" suara riang terdengar begitu Sasuke membuka pintu apartemennya.

"Berisik," sahut Sasuke datar, menutup kembali pintu itu.

Naruto Uzumaki, sahabat Sasuke sedari kecil ternyata datang.

"Apakah kau begitu senang di dunia ini?" Naruto bertanya.

"Hn," jawab Sasuke, tak menjelaskan arti kalimatnya yang aneh itu. "Ada urusan apa kau kesini?"

Wajah Naruto seketika berubah serius, senyum lenyap dari pemilik rambut pirang dan mata safir itu. "Sebenarnya, teme, Orochimaru memberitahu sesuatu yang aneh padaku. Dia berkata... kau jatuh cinta pada seorang malaikat dari Fairy Land, karena itu ia menyuruhku menyusulmu kesini," Naruto mengangkat bahu tak peduli. "Aku tak percaya kau jatuh cinta semudah itu." Ia menghempaskan tubuhnya ke sofa.

Sasuke hanya diam, sama sekali tak berniat mengiyakan atau membantah perkataan Naruto.

"Ini bahaya, teme!" sahabatnya kembali berkata. "Kau akan dilenyapkan dari Death Land!"

Sasuke men-death glare Naruto, namun cowok itu malah menatap tajam dirinya. "Aku serius! Jadi jangan bermain-main, Uchiha!" bentaknya kasar.

Sasuke masih diam.

"Aku, tak ingin sesuatu yang buruk terjadi padamu, hanya karena masalah bodoh seperti ini!"

.

.

.

Sakura menatap langit yang bersinar kelam, ditemani bulan dan kerlip bintang.

"Sakura-chan..."

Sakura menoleh. Hinata, teman pertamanya di dunia manusia menatapnya ragu.

Hinata cantik dan lembut, begitu pendapat Sakura. Dan pendapatnya tak salah. Gadis dengan mata lavender dan rambut biru itu memang gadis yang baik hati, tidak seperti dirinya yang ceroboh dan sedikit kasar. Kadang Sakura berpikir Hinata-lah yang lebih cocok menjadi malaikat dibandingkan dirinya.

"Mengapa kau sendiri disini, Sakura? Nanti kau sakit," mata lavender itu menatapnya cemas.

Sakura menggeleng. "Tidak apa-apa. Kau masuk saja duluan."

"Baik, tapi jangan terlalu lama disini, Sakura-chan," gadis itu tersenyum kemudian melangkah masuk menuju rumah mereka―rumah Hinata, dimana Sakura tinggal disana selama tugasnya ini. Kediaman Hyuuga.

Setelah Hinata tak terlihat, Sakura menghembuskan nafas dan kembali menatap langit, teringat dengan mata onyx yang menatapnya tajam. Mata itu... mata itu bisa saja membunuhnya tadi. Tapi kenapa ia justru mengagumi mata kelam itu, mata yang seakan bisa mengisap apapun kedalamnya.

Kami-sama... apa yang terjadi pada dirinya?

.

.

.

Sudah seminggu Sasuke tinggal di dunia manusia, namun cowok itu belum melakukan apapun pada sang korban, walaupun desakan temannya―Naruto―terus menghujamnya.

"Kau berisik sekali dobe!" bentak Sasuke ketika untuk kesekian kalinya Naruto mendesaknya untuk membunuh Konohamaru.

"Sudah seminggu, teme. Dan kau belum melakukan apapun!"

"Hn," akhirnya Sasuke menyerah. Memang tak ada jalan lain. Ini tugasnya, dan bagaimanapun ia harus menjalankan tugas ini secepatnya. Sebelum semuanya semakin rumit.

Sayap berwarna kelam perlahan keluar dari punggungnya. Sayap itu mengepak angkuh, bersamaan dengan warna matanya yang berubah menjadi semerah darah, dengan tiga titik hitam membentuk lingkaran, sampa akhirnya titik hitam itu membentuk bunga utuh.

Mangekyou sharingan milik Sasuke Uchiha.

Sharingan adalah mata kebanggaan klan Uchiha, yang bisa menciptakan ilusi bagi orang yang bertatapan langsung dengan si pengguna―mangekyou sharingan, ilusi yang membuat kematian menjadi hanya mimpi untuk si pengguna―izanagi, mata yang bisa membakar apapun yang dilihatnya selama tujuh hari tujuh malam―amaterasu, dan yang paling kuat adalah perlindungan mutlak dari kegelapan untuk si pengguna―susano'o. Sasuke adalah yang paling hebat, bisa mencapai susano'o level tiga, dimana ia mampu mengendalikan kedua mata amaterasunya dengan baik.

Berbeda dengan klan Uzumaki, mereka terkenal dengan kehebatan jurus mereka untuk membunuh. Mereka akan melilitkan rantai besi yang berduri pada mangsa, kemudian meremasnya sampai mangsa itu mati dan remuk.

"Kau akan membunuhnya langsung?" tanya Naruto begitu temannya tampak bersiap pergi melalui jendela.

"Ya," jawab Sasuke singkat, membuka jendela lantai empat apartemennya itu. Ia memejamkan mata sejenak, merasakan angin malam menerpa wajahnya lembut.

"Kalau begitu, semoga sukses."

.

.

.

"Dia akan melaksanakan tugasnya malam ini. Kau awasi Konohamaru, jangan sampai ia berhasil."

"Emm~ Tsunade-sama, sebenarnya Sasuke itu seperti apa sih?"

Tsunade mendesah, "ia adalah keturunan terhebat dari klan Uchiha, dan memiliki jurus membunuh yang baik. Matanya bisa membakar apapun yang dilihatnya. Amaterasu, api yang takkan pernah padam. Jadi kau harus berhati-hati."

"Baik," sahut Sakura, kemudian meletakkan ponselnya di meja samping tempat tidurnya. Tanpa pikir panjang gadis itu melompat keluar―dari lantai dua kamarnya―bersamaan dengan munculnya sepasang sayap perak di punggungnya. Ia harus mencari Sasuke, sebelum cowok itu membunuh Konohamaru.

.

.

.

Puncak Tokyo Tower, 20 Maret 2013, 22.13 P.M

Sasuke terdiam sambil menatap kerlap-kerlip kota Tokyo di bawahnya. Sepasang sayap kelam itu masih menemaninya, walaupun mangekyou sharingannya sudah berubah menjadi mata onyx seperti biasanya.

"Kau disini," seseorang menyapanya lembut.

"Hn," jawab cowok itu asal.

"_Kau seorang malaikat." Ungkap Sasuke pada gadis di depannya. Tubuh gadis itu dilihatnya menegang._

"_Ya, dan kau adalah setan," balas gadis itu tajam. _

"_Hn, dan kau pasti tahu tujuanku kesini."_

"_Aku tak akan membiarkan itu terjadi. Aku yang akan menang. Kebaikan selalu menang melawan kejahatan."_

_Sasuke mendesah. "Ungkapan yang klise. Kita lihat saja siapa yang akan menang."_

Gadis itu duduk disampingnya. Terlihat perbedaan mereka yang kontras, Sasuke dengan sayap kelam dan aura kematian, sementara gadis itu bersayap perak dengan tubuhnya yang bercahaya.

"Seandainya hatiku dapat memilih," Sakura berbisik.

Sasuke membenarkan ucapan Sakura. Ya, seandainya hatinya dapat memilih, maka ia tak akan terjebak pada situasi ini sekarang. Tugasnya pasti sudah selesai, dan ia kembali pada kehidupannya yang gelap.

Seandainya Sakura tak mengajarkan arti cinta dan kebaikan...

_Dua orang remaja sedang berbaring di bawah naungan pohon Sakura yang masih terbawa aura musim dingin. Siapapun yang melihat pasti akan menyangka mereka remaja biasa, yang sedang dimabuk asmara seperti remaja-remaja lainnya._

_Namun, yang mereka tak tahu..._

"_Sasuke, aku yakin kau bukan orang jahat. Kau tahu, setiap oang dilahirkan karena cinta, dan cinta itu akan terus tumbuh bersama orang tersebut. Kau juga seperti itu, bukan? Namun sayangnya cinta pada dirimu tenggelam, dikalahkan oleh egomu sebagai setan."_

"_Hn," Sasuke menjawab malas._

"_Kau mau bukti?"_

_Kali ini cowok itu tertarik. Bukti? Bukti apa yang akan gadis itu tunjukkan padanya?_

"_Ini dunia manusia, kekuatanmu sedikit tenggelam dengan banyaknya aura manusia di dekatmu. Sekarang coba kau pejamkan mata, dan rasakan apa yang ada di sekelilingmu."_

_Sasuke menurut, ia memejamkan matanya. Dan ia bisa merasakannya. Desiran angin, ilalang yang bergoyang, gemerisik dedaunan, desahan orang-orang, dan... ia mendengar suara anjing, dan deru mobil yang semakin dekat. Mobil itu... akan menabrak si anjing!_

_Tanpa pikir panjang Sasuke bangkit, menyelamatkan anjing itu tepat beberapa detik sebelum dewi maut menjemputnya._

_Sakura tersenyum puas. "Itulah cinta dan kebaikan, Sasuke."_

"Maaf, Sakura. Aku harus membunuhnya malam ini."

"Aku tahu," kata gadis itu. "Dan maaf, aku harus mencegahmu malam ini."

Keduanya bangun, saling berhadapan. Sakura memejamkan mata, memusatkan pikirannya. Kelopak bunga Sakura mengitari gadis itu, memberinya perlindungan dari bahaya di depannya.

Sasuke memejamkan mata, dan perlahan mata mangekyounya kembali.

Keduanya menyerang secara bersamaan, saat kelopak bunga Sakura itu mulai mendekati Sasuke, saat itu pula Sasuke menatap mata gadis itu, menatap mata emerald untuk terakhir kalinya.

Tubuh Sasuke ditutupi kelopak bunga Sakura yang membakarnya secara perlahan, seperti api amaterasunya yang membakar gadis itu.

"Percayalah, Sasuke. Ini bukan akhir dari segalanya." Sakura berkata pelan.

Bersamaan, tubuh mereka melebur.

"Kau menang, Sakura. Kejahatan selalu kalah melawan kebaikan. Walau aku benci ungkapan klise itu."

.  
>.<p>

.

Shinjuku, 14 Februari 2307

Sakura menggerutu pelan, merasakan hawa musim dingin menusuk tubuhnya, walau tubuh itu sudah bermantel dan syal yang hangat.

"Huh, kenapa harus musim dingin seperti ini?" gumamnya kesal, kemudian ia sibuk dengan ponselnya.

Brukk!

"Aww!" gadis itu mengaduh pelan, menatap orang yang ditabraknya.

Saat itu, emerald dan onyx kembali bertemu.

_Seandainya hati dapat memilih..._

"Sasuke..." bisik Sakura tanpa sadar.

Cowok berambut hitam kebiruan di depannya sama terkejutnya dengan Sakura. Ia tidak mengenal gadis ini, namun rasanya ia menyayanginya. Dan mulutnya bergumam tanpa sadar, "Sakura..."

FIN

A/N: Pertama, aku gak isi warning karena ni ff bener-bener murni hasil kerja otak-ku, jadi maaf kalo ada yang ngerasa ke-plagiat, aku bener-bener nggak ada niat dan gak tau.

Terus tulisan 'Shinjuku, 14 Februari 2307' itu aku pilih karena 14 Februari valentine, and 23-07 itu tanggal and bulan lahir sang Uchiha.

Once again, mungkin Sakura disini agak OOC, mengingat tingkahnya yang cerewet, berbanding terbalik sama ff ku dengan sifatnya yang kalem, tapi rasanya setelah di Naruto Shippuden tuh cewek memang sedikit lebih kalem and lebih dewasa deh...

Aku juga sedikit prihatin sama sikap nyerahnya Sakura untuk balikin Sasuke jadi baik lagi (di Naruto Shippuden) dan ngarep akhir Naruto sang Uchiha balik baik dan semua aman-aman saja...

Huhuhu

I Miss You Uchiha Sasuke...


End file.
